Ask Hermione
by little miss gaelic
Summary: What's Hermione's secret? Read to find out.


**A/N:** un-BETAed so pls bare with they typos and wrong grammar. this is my first attempt in writing an HP fic and i would be really happy to get honest opinions (may it be brutal or not) to improve my writing.

**DISCLAIMER:** i do not own harry potter. jk rowling does.

**---**

**ASK HERMIONE**

---

Almost four years had passed since the defeat of the Dark Lord and the story about the Boy-Who-Lived, The Savior of the Wizarding World, had become old news. The media was in frenzy then, doing interviews with survivors who were directly involved in the Second War, getting poignant (and sometimes exaggerated) stories from relatives of the war casualties, or anything that's just got the littlest mention about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Death Eaters or Harry Potter were in the front page of the Daily Prophet.

Months after the war has ended, the media had decided to shift their focus from the post-war scene to the social scene and headlines had changed from deaths and other war-related stuffs to victory balls and "who's dating who?" After all, the Wizarding World would be more curious and interested on knowing who's the lucky witch to be Harry Potter's date.

And of course, who would forget about the remaining two-thirds of the famous trio, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, who had helped in conquering the Dark Lord? For the first time in their seven years of friendship, Harry's "sidekicks" (as what some would call them) had shared the spotlight with him, and were the main talk of the town. Ron loved it! And Hermione? She was ok with it though she would much prefer to keep her private life private even if it was almost impossible what with the hauling paparazzi and all.

But as time went by the Trio Craze had fizzled out and everything started to become normal for the three friends. Harry became an auror as expected. Though most dark wizards were already stashed away in Azkaban, he still had this super-hero complex in him that made him continue hunting down the bad guys. Ron did the most practical and predictable thing by doing professional quidditch. He first applied for Chudley Cannons, his favorite quidditch team, but ended up playing for Puddlemere United instead. Harry had given him a hard time on tha, but hey it was better than not playing professional quidditch at all!

And Hermione? Well, she had a lot of job offers coming from the ministry, St. Mungo's and even Hogwarts. It wasn't exactly a surprise to everyone when she declined all the offers and decided to go to a muggle University with the excuse of "wanting to get in touch of her muggle self," as she had quoted in one of her Daily Prophet's interview.

So the trio went on with their lives without thelimelight trailing behind them (except for Ron because of his quidditch status) and all was well and peaceful until the annual victory ball the ministry held in honor of Harry, Ron, and Hermione when the media fizzled to life once more. And everyone's just as eager and interested as before. Only this time, they're much more curious.

"_**Is Hermione Granger Showing Off a Baby Bump?"**_

"_**Why is Hermione Getting Fat?"**_

"_**Is the Famous Trio Going To Be A Quatro?"**_

Could it be really true that Hermione Granger, Brightest-(and most sensible)-Witch-of-Her-Age and Most-Likely-To-Remain-A-Virgin-Until-Marriage, be pregnant out of wedlock? Impossible.

And yet, people couldn't help but notice certain changes on her…

"_She has this certain glow on her. She was practically blooming with radiance… and I never saw her drink tonight…" _Parvati Patil, who was present at the ball, told the Daily Prophet.

"_She had chicken and vegetables for dinner. But then again, Hermione has always been careful and particular with what she's eating…" _Ginny Weasley had said.

"_It looks like she has gained weight and she's a little rounder on her midsection… and she's always been the skinny one back in school!"_ said another.

And when Hermione herself was asked if she really was expecting, the woman who usually had a string of intricate words for an answer just gave a meek, sort of Mona Lisa smile, as Harry and Ron escorted her out of the crowd.

That smile had done it. What has been much more curious had become much, much more curious as people from the Daily Prophet, the Quibbler, and other media dug for more information about the "Hermione Granger Pregnancy" rumor. They'd interview people who knew her, asked the wizards who had been previously spotted out with her if they had bedded Hermione Granger, and even went to the extreme by asking her muggle classmates about her social life in the muggle world. But nobody can give enough information to confirm whether the rumor was a fact or just rumor and Hermione was silent as ever.

And finally after months nothing (and a few spells that were hiding the obvious), Hermione broke her silence and confirmed that she was indeed pregnant and expecting in two months. And now, another question popped in, _"Who was the baby's father?"_

A growing list of possible daddies started.

Could it be Viktor Krum whom she still talks to and go on a few lunches and dinners every time he came to visit? Or it could be the lead singer of the Weird Sisters who was once been linked to her and seen out and about? Or maybe it was that guy she was getting cozy with and seen living the pub together one time?

When the mentioned men were asked if they were indeed the baby daddy, they all answered the same. _"Ask Hermione."_

But they didn't ask Hermione. Instead they asked Ron Weasley, one of her best friends who eventually became her first boyfriend…

"_Bloody Hell! Are you people fucking insane?!" _Ron exclaimed when asked if he was the father. _"Ask Hermione!"_

But they still didn't ask Hermione. The list kept on growing...

Was the father perhaps Harry Potter? He was… How could he possibly be the baby's father? Who or what was he exactly in Hermione's life?

"_Hermione's been like a mother to Harry… and Ron,"_ Neville Longbottom had once told. _"She's very protective of her boys and most of the time, wish I was a part of them… be a fourth member of the famous trio. They had this special bond--- all three of them. But Harry and Hermione had this certain connection that neither Ron and Harry or Ron and Hermione had It's like they're soul mates or something."_

"_They've been inseparable since Halloween on First Year. I heard that Harry saved Hermione from the troll. Ron helped too. A lot of people had guessed that they--- Harry and Hermione--- will hook up later, but then Harry asked Parvati during the Yule Ball and he started seeing Cho Chang the following year… and then hooked up with Ginny Weasley on our sixth year. And not to mention, Hermione getting together with Ron after the war… After they ended their relationships with the Weasleys, we thought that they would finally come together. But they've been seeing different people. Really, the romance we're hoping for will never happen… it's just pure platonic for the both of them." _Lavender Brown added.

And when Harry was asked, he just shrugged and said what every guy asked said, _"Ask Hermione."_

"_So who exactly the father is, Hermione?"_ every one asked.

Hermione just smiled her Mona Lisa smile and said, _"Just wait. You will know him when the baby comes out."_

They did. And two months after what could have been the longest wait ever, it was finally over.

Ron came out of St. Mungo's delivery room wearing a green scrubs. He was flushed and beads of sweat were rolling down his forehead. He looked tired from coaxing his female best friend to push for hours but the wide smile on his face was evident enough. He went to the group of reporters from various wizarding newspapers and magazines that were eager to know the latest about Hermione's delivery.

"It's a girl!" he exclaimed with pride as he approached them. "And she looks just like her mommy. Except for the eyes."

The reporters threw questions on him asking how the delivery went and if mother and daughter were doing well. Ron answered every questions as quills magically scratched away on parchments and flashbulbs from cameras flashed blindingly.

"So who exactly is the baby's father?" Rita Skeeter asked in a high pitched voice at the same time when the delivery room's door swung open. All heads turned around to see Harry Potter standing wearing the same scrubs as Ron's and holding a tiny baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

Quills stopped scratching and cameras stopped flashing. Everyone was silent as if waiting for something huge to drop in. And then the baby yawned and lazily opened her eyes and every one gasped. Her eyes were the exact shade of the man's carrying her.

"Harry Potter?" someone managed to say.

"Yes." Harry nodded, a huge grin plastered on his face. "I am her father. Now if you excuse me, I would like to bring my daughter to her mother." And as simple as that, he went back in the room leaving Ron to answer further more questions…

Hermione shook her head as she saw Harry reappear from the swinging doors. She was incredibly exhausted but the site of Harry carrying their child was just heart melting, she was surprised she still managed to stifle a sob of happiness despite her weary state.

"Hey," Harry said as he gently placed their baby girl in Hermione's waiting arms. "I'm sorry for that but I just couldn't wait."

Hermione smiled and raised her chin to meet Harry's lips for a chaste kiss.

"I don't mind," she said. "I can't wait to tell them either… we're they rough on her?"

"No," he answered. "She opened her eyes the moment I stepped out of the doors. All it took for them was to see their eyes and they knew I'm her father."

"She," Hermione said and her eyes grew wide. "Harry, we forgot to think of a name!"

"Do I still have to _ask Hermione_ for this?" he teased and she playfully slapped him in the arm.

He was silent for a while as he gently caressed their baby's head. "Abigail." He finally said in barely a whisper.

"Huh?"

"Abigail" he repeated, this time a little more loudly. "I was going over a baby names book in a books store while I was waiting for you in muggle London… I saw the name and I liked the meaning of it."

"What does it mean?"

Harry smiled and looked down ot Abigail who's fast asleep.

"Father's pride and joy."

_**FIN.**_


End file.
